The Stargate and the Blue Box
by mishy-mo
Summary: Doctor Who Xover. Jack and Sam go to the new Tok'ra home world, but meet to very interesting people on the other side. slightly implied SJ.
1. Chapter 1

"So dad's moved house again?" Jack said leaning forward not looking up as he was currently applying the finishing touches to his latest doodle.

"Yes, it looks like it, Sir." Sam replied smiling in the direction of the jovial colonel.

They sat next to each other at the large and otherwise empty briefing table, their officer in command having only just vacated the seat at the head of the table. Sam shuffled the papers regarding the upcoming mission while Jack sat back and admired his handy work.

"Don't you think it seems a little weird to be going off world without Danny and T?" then reconsidering his words and looking up from his doodle, "Not that I don't mind hangin' out with you, Carter." He said looking to his second in command for the first time in the conversation.

"I get it, sir, I'm not cool but I'm a bit cooler than Daniel."

"I never said that!" he replied incredulously. In his mind she was defiantly one of the coolest people he'd ever met; not only was she a genius she did cool stuff like ride classic bikes and she was as good as marksman as he was. Not to mention other things his mind refused to acknowledge; at least while he was at work.

"Yes, Sir." She said almost grinning, "Yeah, it is going to be a little weird without them, but we're just going to meet my dad, what could happen?"

The question of safety crossed her mind (i.e. four heads are better than two) their team mates wouldn't be there to watch their collective asses but to be really, really honest, she felt safe so long as Jack was around.

"Yeah, no offence to your dad or anything, but since when has any simple meet n' greet with the Tok'ra gone to plan?"

* * *

Sam and Jack meet up in the gate room once geared up and ready to go.

Jack checked his P-90 once more before going through, while Sam double checked the co-ordinates and the space through which the wormhole would occupy, now a safety measure since the whole 1969 incident.

"Come on Carter! Dad'll be waiting!"

She initiated the dialling program before heading down to meet the colonel.

"I'm here, and we're early anyway, we'll need to wait on him to show us where the tunnels are."

"So what's the name of this place?"

"P5X-42…" then she got that look, "Ok, Dad said it was called Carpis'dei."

* * *

Authors note; this is a two part work with each set in different points of view of two shows, both Stargate SG-1 and the most recent series of Doctor Who (i.e. Doctor number 9), this other part should you wish to read it is called 'The TARDIS and the Stone Ring'. NOTE; this will mainly be an SG-1 fiction at the moment then hopefully move into more Doctor Who. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Jack stepped through the event horizon and were faced with the strangest sight they had seen since their exploration of the universe began.

The scene looked as promised by the Tok'ra; tress, mountains, river and an orange sky. But what they had neglected to mention was that there would be a young girl of around 20 wearing jeans and sneakers and looking pretty scared, and man of around 40 wearing a really cool leather jacket and the widest grin that either Jack or Sam had seen.

They looked like regular average humans, but they were on another planet; which usually meant trouble.

"Carter, that doesn't look like the normal Tok'ra get up." Said Jack keeping his trained eyes on the two people in front of him.

"No, sir. And that blue box doesn't look like their technology, either." She replied nodding to the 4x4x7 foot box blue in colour and the words 'Police Public Call Box' lit-up at the top.

The horizon shut down behind them.

"Where's Daniel when we need him." He murmured moving forward, his P-90 pointed down but his finger very near the trigger should things take a turn.

Which they tended to when SG-1 was around.

"Hey there!" he called.

"Hello!" the man replied still grinning.

"Nice jacket." Jack said as he came to a stop 5ftin front of the strange pair.

"Thanks." The man said grinning even more, and glancing at the young girl who smiled back warmly.

"Right, we'll I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, this is Major Sam Carter and we're peaceful explorers from Earth." Said Jack matter-of-factly and ever so slightly bored from the over use of this little spiel.

"From Earth?" the girl replied in shock, at pronouncing the 'th' in Earth as 'f', in a familiar accent which neither of the SGC officers could place at the moment.

"Yeah, green and blue, home of great lakes, fishing, the Simpsons and the doughnut, about 80 light years in …which direction Carter?" Jack asked turning to his 2IC for a moment.

"That way, sir." She replied pointing with a smile and a glint in her eyes.

"Americans?" Then turning to the older man and gripping hisJacket so that he faced her she continued, "Doctor, what year is it?"

"2002." He answered dutifully.

And by the expression on her face you could see her shock had increased ten-fold.

"I can't believe it.Americans havebeing going to other planetssince 2002without the rest of the world knowing." She said in awe and glancing at them.

Needless to say all this talk of times and years got peaked Sam's interest in the exchange.

"Wait a minute. You asked what year it is." said the ever switched on and thinking Carter. "Have you been time travelling?"

The girls jaw dropped at that point.

"They know about time travel too!" she exclaimed.

"Well, it was an accident that one time when we ended up in 1969." Jack replied.

"Good year." Said both Jack and the 'Doctor' in unison.

"So you're from Earth, travelling to other planets, through a Stargate." Said the young girl thinking out loud to process what seemed like new information, Jack noted that she got over the shock pretty quickly as if she was no stranger to new, interesting and bizarre things.

"Yeah I think that about covers us, so what's you story?" asked Jack.

"Your names sound familiar somehow." Said the man in the leather coat, a vertical line appearing between his eyebrows as he thought deeply, observing the two before him as if trying to jog his memory.

"Really?" asked Sam, Jack could tell that she was obviously curious. It was not the first time since they had had their reputation precede them. Though most of the time it didn't bode well, perhaps this was the reason for their large reputation.

"Well, Jack is a common name." said the colonel matter-of-factly which earned him a playful punch on the arm from his 2IC.

"Ouch." He said feigning hurt at the reasonably hard punch before smiling one of his more charming grins.

"SG-1!" the man cried aloud, once again grinning.

"How…eh…?" asked Sam confused and at a loss for words for the first time in a long time.

"Doesn't matter," the man interrupted, the then continued, brimming with excitement, "Ha, ha it's SG-1! Well half of it. Where's Daniel and Teal'c, with a c?"

"Somewhere else, how do you know this?" Asked Jack instantly becoming suspicious. Though his initial instinct that the pair was more likely to be allies than enemies was still present in his mind.

"He's the Doctor, he just knows everything." The young girl said grinning with caring a warmth in her eyes.

"Rose, now that's not… well it is true, I do know everything." He grinned once more at the bemused humans before him.

"I think it's about time we heard your story." Said Jack, hoping to get a complete answer this time instead of getting more questions.

"I'm the Doctor, this is Rose." The man said introducing themselves.

"Doctor Who?" asked Sam.

"Just the Doctor." He said simply.

"Right, so where you from?" Jack asked, removing his hand from his P-90 and taking a more relaxed stance with his fingers entwined and resting on the butt ofhis gun. Sure he was still on his guard, but there was just something trustworthy about these people. When he looked at the Doctor he saw something that reminded him of the Nox, a kind of outward naivety but ultimately the harbour of a great natural intelligence. He still remembered his lesson learnt, 'The very young do not always do as they are told.'

"London." the young girl said, breaking the colonel's reverie.

"What!" said Sam, "As in London the capital of England London, Earth?"

"Solar System, Milky Way." Added Rose, "Yep! That's home!"

"This job never get's dull." Muttered Jack to Sam, then louder, "So how did you get here?"

"My ship." The Doctor said proudly.

"Your ship?" asked Jack.

"Yes."

"Where?"

"There."

"What that?" the colonel asked slightly confused, inclining his head.

"Yeah."

"That blue box thing?" said Jack surprised

"Yeah, my ship, the TARDIS." The grin returned once more.

"TARDIS?" asked Sam.

"Yes, Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"It's all rele…" the colonel began.

"Don't, sir." Said Sam. Her tone was warning but a glint appeared in her eyes at the old joke.

"What?" he said turning to her, then shrugging.

"Time And … holy hannah!" said Sam, her right hand moved to cover her mouth as she gasped. "Doctor? Can…Can I see it?"

* * *

Authors note; this is a two part work with each set in different points of view of two shows, both Stargate SG-1 and the most recent series of Doctor Who (ie Doctor number 9), this other part should you wish to read it is called 'The TARDIS and the Stone Ring'. NOTE this will mainly be an SG-1 fiction at the moment then hopefully move into more Doctor Who 


	3. Chapter 3

"Now, Samantha Carter, why would you want to look in this plain old blue box?" asked the Doctor with a twinkle in his eye.

"Because." Sam replied defiantly. "I won't believe it until I see it."

"See what?" asked Jack wondering what the hell everyone was talking about. That blue box? A spaceship? Not a chance in hell. So what was all the fuss?

"You'll see." The Doctor said in an all-knowing sort of way, which to be honest was beginning to annoy Jack slightly.

The Doctor moved closer to the box and took a regular looking key from a pocket deep within his leather jacket, put it in the lock, turned it and then, once all that was done, he opened both doors in a rather dramatic fashion to reveal something unbelievable.

It was huge! A massive alien space in a tiny plain blue box.

There was silence as the Doctor stood proudly next to the entrance with Rose close at his side. He was practically beaming but neither Jack nor Sam noticed at this point as the innards of the TARDIS captivated them.

Beyond the doors was a dome shaped room with a huge computer looking thing in the very centre. The walls that seemed to curve up to a amazing heights and twisting supports stretched from the floor to the almost limitless heights of the room like the joining of stalactites and stalagmites all the color of orange rust, but even then the blue light coming from the computer in the centre of the room seemed to distort the entire image and gave you the feeling that you couldn't quite be sure of anything within that room.

"Wow." Said Sam, she had expected something along these lines but no matter how much you expect something when it's standing before you, real and touchable you can't help but be amazed.

Especially, it seems, when it comes to the TARDIS.

"How… how does it do that? How's it all big on the inside and it's a little on the outside?" Said Jack, his mind a little more confused than normal.

The Doctor took a breath as if about to answer but Sam started hypothesizing before he could begin.

"I'd imagine it has a constant space field fluctuation, almost like the time dilation device of the Asguards." Said Sam the scientist already putting theory to what was in front of her, "Then again, Time is Space, if you go by Einstein's theories, which makes it all relative, really."

"How are those guys doing?" the Doctor asked genuinely.

"Pretty well," answered Jack despite the question being directed at Sam, still unable to take his eyes from the sight before him "Still got a slight problem with pesky bugs and sex, but other wise my old buddy Thor is en form."

"Colonel!" Sam reprimanded, despite the fact that he was her commanding officer.

"What? It's true." Jack replied, albeit a little sheepishly.

At which point the Doctor grinned.

Again.

"I know but sometimes you're so…"

"Direct?" Offered Rose.

"Thick?" Suggested the Doctor.

"Blunt." Said Sam completing her sentence.

Jack looked around at the rest of the group, slightly aghast and a little left out. "And you're all geniuses are you?" Then looking between the Doctor and Sam, he muttered, "Wrong crowd."

"I'm not." Said Rose smiling in a strangely proud sort of way, "Just another stupid ape with an urge to explore."

For a reason that neither Sam nor Jack could work out at that point the Doctor and Rose grinned at that last comment sharing some secret joke.

"Sir," Added Sam, "Remember, I'm the one the Asguard come to for a 'stupid idea', it's all…"

"Relative. Yes I'm starting to get the feeling that everything is becoming relative at the moment." He said slightly annoyed. "So, we going inside or what?"

"Ah, well I think it should be ok, the TARDIS seems to be in a pretty good mood today." The Doctor said lightly, glancing through the doors to the structure in the centre of the room and rubbing the doorframe in a slightly adoring fashion.

"So it's alive?" said Sam, "I had my suspicions. The most efficient things tend to be organic and with the power requirements of... this… " he voice trailed off with the look the Doctor was giving her.

The Doctor smiled warmly, and then said "I like you."

"Thanks." Sam said a little awkwardly at the sudden comment, and then she smiled equally warmly in his direction seeing only sincerity and kindness in his eyes.

"Well, shall we?" Jack said a little impatiently, but Sam could also detect a subtle tone of something else but she decided to let it slide due to the tantalising doorway to the biggest most complicated doo-hicky ever, he then added with a slight bow Teal'c would have been proud of, "Ladies, first."

The Doctor and Jack watched as Sam followed Rose inside as the young girl began explaining all that she knew about the ship, this left the two of them outside and 'relatively' alone. Jack could tell the Doctor had something to say, so he waited, observing the strange man in the leather jacket.

"So are you two…?" The Doctor started but left the question open.

"No." Jack replied automatically, then as he looked inside as Sam tilted her head back in wonder and happiness at the sheer size and beauty of the TARDIS he added with a hint of sadness in his voice, "No," He then turned to the Doctor and asked, "How about you?"

"No." The Doctor replied equally dejected as Jack's second 'no'.

At which point their gazes met and they both knew this would be the beginning of a great friendship.

"Colonel, you should see this, it's amazing!" Called Sam from inside the great machine.

"Coming, Carter." Said Jack, stepping inside and walking further in, the Doctor following close behind, "Don't forget Dad's gonna be here in 10 minutes so it's gonna have to be a short visit."

"What? You're not staying for tea?" asked Rose grinning.

"Oh come on Jack, in 10 minutes we could go to the end of the universe and back, it's all…" said the Doctor, just pushing that little bit further.

"RELATIVE! I get it!" shouted Jack, "Jez, I swear between you and Carter a man could go crazy!"

"Nuts," Started the Doctor, his grin spread from ear to ear, as he looked towards Jack "Bonzo, no longer in possession of one's faculties, insane, three fries short of a happy meal, wacko. Would that be about right Jack?"

Needless to say Rose and Sam had no clue what he was on about, and shared a similar look and shrugged, but from the look on Jack's face he seemed to know what was going on.

Jack was seriously caught of guard; never mind the whole big inside small outside ship or the fact that he knew who they were but how in the hell did he know that?

Sam could see that the colonel was almost visibly shaken with the Doctor's words and she was a little worried to say the least, "Colonel?"

"I'm alright. Carter," Then turning he replied to the Doctor with a distinct tone of petulance in his voice, "Maybe."

"Don't worry Jack, my boy, I won't say a word." The Doctor said still grinning, and tapping a long digit against his large nose.

Jack nodded mutedly, glancing in Sam's direction, before going on his own little exploration of the ship, while Sam was ever watchful for his habit of touching things he wasn't supposed to.

"My boy?" Sam said in a questioning voice. Jack certainly looked older than this Doctor person, not that she minded terribly of course.

"Yeah, he's only 51." The Doctor said simply.

"Hey!" Jack said indignantly. The only people who really knew his age where those who read his file and due to it's highly classified nature very few had read it, hence very few knew his age and he hoped to keep it that way. At this rate he could look forward to a birthday cake with 52 on it a few months.

What a waste of good cake.

"What?" the Doctor said without pronouncing the 't', before continuing, "Getting a bit old for this chasing aliens business, but then again being over 900 years old I'm one to talk!"

"Did you just say 900?" Sam said confused and intrigued. Jack, neglecting further inspection of something on the computer control panel thing that resembled a bicycle pump, turned towards the Doctor with a look of shock on his face.

"Yeah." He replied nonchalantly. Rose grinned as she stood next to him.

"As in 900 years, with 365 days in a year and 24 hours in a day and 60 minutes in a hour and 60 seconds in a minute?"

"Yeah." He replied nonchalantly and grinning. Then catching Rose's eye they beamed at each other seeing the disbelief on the officers faces.

"How…?" Said Jack, again confused, that seems to be happening a lot today.

At this the Doctor looked pointedly at Sam, to which she replied. "Not how, what. What are you?"

For this she received a quick smile, the he replied softly, "I'm a Time Lord."

* * *

Authors note; this is a two part work with each set in different points of view of two shows, both Stargate SG-1 and the most recent series of Doctor Who (i.e. Doctor number 9), this other part should you wish to read it is called 'The TARDIS and the Stone Ring'. NOTE this will mainly be an SG-1 fiction at the moment then hopefully move into more Doctor Who.


End file.
